


All tied up

by lausang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's really just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lausang/pseuds/lausang
Summary: Bucky ties you to his desk and has his way with you.





	All tied up

You feel James’s hands, warm and gentle, wrap themselves in your ankle at the same time that his lips drop a chaste kiss to the sensitive skin behind your knee. He carefully adjusts the belt around the leg of the table and yours alike. 

 

Another soft kiss is pressed to your skin. “Good?” he asks.

 

“Perfect.”

 

He hums his approval and gives the other leg the same treatment, stopping to check if your restraints are too tight. Once he is satisfied with his work, James rises from his crouching position behind you, using the movement to slide his metal hand up your thigh, over the fabric of your skirt and your naked back.

 

“Hands on your back, sweetheart.” His voice is even, and the command there is clear. You feel yourself sink in further into the wood of the desk when you cross your wrists over the small of your back.

 

You can not see it, but there’s no mistake to the metallic clink of a belt buckle that echoes around the room. The gentle shift of fabric tells you that Bucky has undid his pants. Your mouth waters at the thought of it - you love watching him undress.

 

He adjusts your wrists to a more comfortable position before secluding them with the last leather strap, the one he was previously wearing. You tug at the material to test the restraints and hear Bucky curse behind you.

 

“You look  _ fucking incredible _ ,” is his final verdict. James’ metal hand slide over your ass, pushing the dark fabric of your skirt up, revealing your underwear to him. One finger press itself against the already drenched lacy of your panties and you make a soft sound.

 

He groans and tug at the material, hard enough to turn it into shreds. One cold digit is shoved inside you without warning, causing you to moan and undulate your hips back in a desperate search for more friction.

 

“-so  _ wet _ , oh God,” James muses in a strained voice. A sharp slap is delivered to your ass and you yelp in surprise, the painful sensation quickly melting into more pleasure. “You love it, don’t you? 

 

Just to fuck with his self control and hear him make that low, pained groan, you manage to focus enough to whine out “Yes, sir.”

 

That earns one more finger added to your dripping cunt and a few measured slaps to your arse. “Naughty girl,” he says, and he sound almost broken.

 

His fingers leave your pussy too soon. You mewl in protest, but the only reaction you get from Bucky is a low chuckle. You hear him shift behind you and then - finally - the warm and heavy weight of his cock between your asscheeks.

 

“Oh god, yes,” you moan. Your pussy is throbbing just at the fleeting feeling of his knuckles brushing your skin as he adjusts himself.

 

“You want it?” Bucky asks and you nod. “Then beg for it.”

 

“Please,” you whisper, moving your hips to try to maneuver his cock into where you want it, with no avail. 

 

He bends over you to press a kiss between your shoulder blades. “You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

 

You groan. “Please,  _ sir _ .” He makes a soft approval sound at that. “Please fuck me with your big cock.”

 

He hisses out a curse and you barely have time to appreciate how much power you hold over him even tied down to a desk before he rams into you, his thick member making you feel so full it almost brings tears to your eyes.

 

There’s no finesse to his movements - he just fucks you deep and raw, until you’re crying out, moaning his name, uttering some incomprehensible words about how good he feels inside you.

 

Bucky is a little less vocal, opting for simply  _ delicious _ grunts and moans every time his hips hit the soft flesh of your ass. One of his hand uses your bound wrists as leverage, gripping into the leather belt as he drives into you, as the other squeezes and slaps your butt.

 

You feel dangerously close to your orgasm already, that familiar tenseness in your muscles starting to form, the heat in your belly threatening to spread through your whole body. As soon as your vocalize it, however, James stops.

 

He steps back, detaching himself from you completely, making you whine pathetically at the loss of contact. You tug fruitlessly against the leather holding you to the desk, an automatic, desperate attempt to move back to him.

 

Bucky suddenly appears in front of you, a wicked smirk on his lips and a mischievous tone to his features. He grips his cock between a metal thumb and forefinger, moving his hand in idle strokes along his length.

 

His other hand moves to palm your jaw, fingers gripping your hair tightly as he angles your head back to look straight into your eyes before commanding “Open your mouth.”

 

You swallow a moan and do as you’re told. James wastes no time in bringing the tip of his  hard member between your lips. You keep your eyes locked with his as you suck gently on it, using your tongue to stroke lazy circles around his cock.

 

“That’s it, darling. Fuck, you feel amazing,” he praises you as his hips start to slowly thrust up into your mouth. You suck down at him harder, trying to encourage him to move faster, and, within seconds, Bucky is fully fucking your mouth, his thick hot cock sliding against your tongue as you moan against it.

 

Lost in bliss, he closes his eyes and throw his head back, a string of curses and praises leaving his mouth -  _ oh fuck, doll, you take my cock so well, my dirty baby, so good for me - _ , the sight so  _ erotic _ that it makes you wish you could press your legs together to alleviate some of the ache that has settled between them.

 

“I wanna cum all over that pretty face of yours,” he says, voice strangled, as he gently slapped his dick against your tongue. You nodded your approval, probably seeming too eager, cause he smiled knowingly down at you. James wrapped his hand around his cock, smearing the mixture of saliva and precum over his length in fast strokes. It didn’t take many until he was grunting and moaning, bottom lip trapped against his teeth as hot spurts of cum covered your cheek and lips.

 

You catch what you can with your tongue, making a show of it for his enjoyment. Bucky looks like he had died and gone to heaven, a few lousy strands of hair over his eyes, chest heaving and mouth agape. He slows the movements of his hand on his cock to a stop.

 

“You were so good, baby,” he slides a thumb over your bottom lip, catching a stray drop of his release and bringing it to his own lips. “I think you deserve a treat.”

 

“Oh, please-” you whisper softly, far beyond caring about sounding desperate.

 

James disappears from your line of sight again. One quick peck over your shoulder allows you to see him crouching down behind you. His hot breath is on the damp skin of your thighs within seconds.

 

You feel both of his hands run up your legs, applying just the right amount of pressure on your skin to have you squirming in anticipation. James leans into your body and you feel his rough stubble scratching your inner thighs just before he licks a broad stripe from your clit to your entrance. You keen.

 

He keeps his ministrations, licking and sucking into your pussy, making you moan and squirm over the wooden table. One of his hands had a tight grip on the skin of your ass, keeping your cheek spread and granting him access, while the index finger of the other lightly traced your butthole. Bucky makes a small pressure, testing your reaction.

 

You groan loudly at the sensation, totally lost in the pleasure he was offering you. He pulls back from your pussy to bite down - hard - at your inner thigh. “Do you want my finger in your ass baby?” You hum in approval. “Aren’t you a dirty girl?”

 

You moan, moving your hips slightly so you could get his mouth back on you. He caught up on it fast and resumed on sucking your clit. “Yes,  _ James _ , I’m your dirty little whore.”

 

He spanks you again, making you squeak in surprise. “Oh, you bet you are,” he groans right before slipping his finger inside your ass. Bucky moves it slowly, tentatively, at first, but soon sped up, spurred on by your little mewls of pleasure.

 

James had completely gave up on eating your pussy now, probably much more interested in watching as his finger slipped in and out of your tight hole. “Baby,” you sob, sounding high pitched and more than a little desperate. “Touch my pussy too, please, fuck my pussy with your fingers-”

 

He groans as he easily slips two metal digits inside you, the one finger in your ass still working. Lost in a state of bliss, you become very vocal, moaning and babbling about how  _ good _ he feels as he fingers your ass and your pussy alike.

 

Your body felt taut, muscles tense. Your impending orgasm was triggered by Bucky leaning down and lightly scraping his teeth over your clit, sending every little nerve ending into a frenzy that seemed everlasting. When you finally came back to your senses, he was peppering kisses over one abused ass cheek and lightly tracing cold metal fingertips along the back of your thigh.

 

“Wow,” you muse groggily. “That was amazing.”

 

Behind you, Bucky chuckles darkly at your words.

 

“ _ Was? _ Darling, I’m not even close to be done with you.”


End file.
